


Boop

by Taterz_Tots



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute, Gen, Siblings, boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/pseuds/Taterz_Tots
Summary: Robbie is introduced to "booping", cuteness ensued.





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this ask on Tumblr from amber-rose-neko-san to asrisartarena.
> 
> And let me tell you, I have never in my life wrote something so fast! Holy crap! Also, it's my first time writing egos. So I really hope you guys like it! (They're a bit of a combination of my own HCs and Asri's).
> 
> Oh and my Anti uses they/them pronounce.

There were days when Anti wouldn’t feel particularly social.

Today was one of them.

Chase was the one to discover them and quickly realized what was happening when the glitch used his given name and not one of his many nicknames.

“Hey, dude. You ok? Haven’t seen you downstairs all morning?”

Anti waved a hand dismissively, curling on themselves on the bed, turning their back to the visitor at the door when he didn’t seem to take his leave.

“don’t feel like talking, huh? That’s fine, do you want some company, though? I promise I’ll be quiet, unless you want me to talk…? Hey did I tell you about this new trick I’ve been wo…”

“Chase..” their voice hoarse and scratchy from disuse. The father of two froze, mid-step further into the room, he waited, giving his older sibling the time they needed to find their voice. “…I appreciate it, but I’m fine, I just want to be left alone… Please”

It was so strange, hearing this almighty creature sounding so small and broken. It wasn’t right. Chase couldn’t just leave them, he had to do something! “I… Ok,” and then he had a brilliant idea, one he knew would definitely cheer Anti up, “I’ll see ya later, then?”

Anti nods, not seeing the bright smile on their brother’s face. They mumble a ‘thanks’ and settle back down to their pillow once they hear the door click shut.

It’s not that they’re sad, or angry, they’re just exhausted. They just want to rest.

It hadn’t even been 5 minutes yet since Chase had left when there were knocks on their door again.

They groan, “Chase, I thought I told you I wanted to be alone?!”

“Ati?”

Oh... _Oh_. They quickly sit up and glitch to the door before their little brother gets the wrong idea and thinks they don’t want to see him. Because it doesn’t matter how awful Anti is feeling, they will never say no to their favorite zombie.

They open the door, and there he is, in all his purple glory, a concerned look on his glossy white eyes. “Ati no feel good?” he asks, in a whisper, afraid he will hurt his Ati if he’s accidentally too loud.

“I do now that you’re here”, they smile, a genuine smile, as they open the door furthermore as an invitation. Robbie trots in, grinning happily and its now, as he settles on the floor, that Anti notices the various objects he was carrying in his thin arms, “whatcha got there, zomboi”?

“colors” and sure enough there’s a pretty thick coloring book and a huge box of crayons laid out on the floor in front of him, but Robbie’s not done and he points at the brown teddy now

“Hey!” Anti picks it up, inspecting the now sewn on head, “did you do this?”

Robbie shakes his head, “Scheep did, Mar Mar an’ me help”

“Mar Mar and _I_ "

“no,” and the look of pure confusion on the poor zombie’s face is enough to send Anti on a fit of giggles. “Ati no there,” he argues “Robbie there, me help”.

“of course, kid” Anti grins at him, “my bad” they go to put the bear back on the floor when a small hand wraps around their wrist, stopping them

“Ati’s bear, Ati keep”

“oh. O-Ok”. The bear had been a joke, between Jack and them, to rile up the fans even more during the second leg of the charity Livestream, but now; he fixed it, their little brother fix it for them. “thank you, Robbie”

He grins, happy to have helped. “Ati wanna color?” he pushes the book towards the glitch, now sitting on the floor with him

“no, lil bro” he smiles, setting the bear between his crossed legs, “you color, I’ll watch”

“ok, I color Ati a picture, pwetty picture, ok?”

“ok”

The zombie goes to work immediately like he already knew exactly what picture he was gonna color for his sibling. 

And Anti watches him work, intense looks on his face, picking colors left and right, the tip of his tongue out in concentration. His hands shake a bit, but he’s doing so good, barely going out of the lines, and making the most adorable little noises when he does. Anti was so proud, so happy in this moment.

They love him. They love Robbie so much they could honestly cry.

Robbie looks up from his book then, the biggest smile on his lips and without thinking Anti reaches a hand to his nose and, “boop”

The smile quickly fades and a look of shock replaces it

Anti freezes, wide green eyes staring at the small creature in front of them, “Ro-Robbie? Are you... Did I...”

An eruption of giggles fills the room, the zombie clapping his hands “again, Ati, again!”

“wha-“

“boop again Ati, boop again!”

“oh” Anti grins and touches the small button nose again, as instructed, “boop”

Somehow Robbie is now giggling louder and making all kind of happy noises, so Anti, of course, does it a third time and the zombie is literally ‘rolling on the floor laughing his ass off’ then

Anti never thought they’d see the day Robbie could possibly get any cuter, yet here they were.

Robbie manages to get himself up, still giggling, and grabs Anti by their hands, gently pulling them up too.

He drags the glitch with him -out their room, down the hall and stairs, to the living room- and Anti goes willingly because it’s not like he had a say in it.

In the living room are Marvin, Jackie, and Chase, Henrik, and Jameson on the dining table visible in the next room. Chase was sprawled on one of the smaller chairs to the side while the lovebirds were on the bigger couch cuddling, watching something or other on the tv, well, not anymore since Robbie just stood Anti right in front of them.

Marvin is about to ask what’s going on when, a still giggling, Robbie claps his hands and points at him. “Mar Mar,” he tells Anti excitedly

Anti looks at the magician, smile forever plaster on their face now, and they shrug, doing the same thing they had done to Robbie up in their room now to Marvin’s cat mask, “boop?”

Robbie squeals!

Jackie stares wide eyes, much like Anti had been before, and he lets out a small “oh my God”

There’s a smile hiding behind Marvin’s mask and that’s all Robbie needs to touch his cat nose too, the most adorable “boop” to go with it.

Marvin giggles now and Jackie lets out another “oh my God!” a bit louder

That is, until Robbie boops his nose too and now the hero is screaming, “OH MY GOD!”

Anti’s cheeks hurt and they have never laughed so much in their life as they watch their little brother move on to boop Chase’s nose next, then Henrik’s and Jameson’s and back to them.

They make eye contact with Chase and the man smiles at him, “feeling better dude?”

“I do” they nod, watching the scene all around them. Henrik and JJ have moved to the living room to join them and apparently, make it easier for Robbie to get to them, Jackie is still screaming ‘oh my God’s at how adorable their little brother is, and even Marvin has lifted his mask enough to give the grape boy access to his real nose. He turns back to Chase, and returns the smile, “thank you, freckles”.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in my Tumblr :)


End file.
